Seasons
by IvyMoon
Summary: Lily has always hated James. But in their 7th year, feelings change. Will Lily run away before she can realize hers? And what's wrong with James?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Every year the Hogwarts Express chugs on the way to Platform 9 and ¾. The same students return excluding the first years. Old friends reunite and new adventures begin. But after those 7 years you only hold onto the dearest friends and make your way into the world trying to find a career and maybe someone to love. That's only true for some…

A 5'3 girl quickly hugged her parents and ran through the brick wall into the magical world. Her dark auburn hair was swished in different directions from the windy skies. She quickly rushed into the cabins and pinned on her head girl button.

She was beginning her 7th year and trying desperately to avoid the infamous marauders who were constantly playing cruel pranks on her and her friends. The only reason she was set apart from the rest of the school was because James Potter, her sworn enemy liked her…really, really liked her.

She rushed in the direction of the Heads' Cabin, eager to see who the Head Boy was, considering she would be basically spending her entire year with this guy. Her first guess would have to be Remus Lupin, a very sensible marauder, and the nicest one.

"Hey Lils!" yelled Alice Pitts, a tall skinny blonde and fellow Gryffindor. "Where were you all summer?"

"I was visiting my relatives all over the U.K. I barely get to see them" replied the redhead after giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey you're head girl! I'm prefect!" cried Alice happily.

"Perfect, then we better get a seat in the Heads' Cabin where you gotta make a speech." Said Alice.

"Have you seen Courtney?" asked Lily

"Hey guys!" yelled a Gryffindor in a husky tone. She was of average height and very chunky with mousy brown hair. "Hey, wanna get a cabin?" she asked but was cut off by the ice cream she was chompin down on.

"Sorry, but I'm head girl and Alice is prefect. We gotta go meet in the Heads' Cabin to give the opening speech." Replied Lily regretfully.

Courtney nodded and sulked off into another cabin.

"Christ Almighty!" said Alice. "Should we monitor her diet like last year? She was doing so well and lost like 30 pounds last year! We worked hard with her and she just goes back to her old habits. We worked with her like all year!

"Calm down. It is her choice, but we'll talk to her later. I still need to see whose head boy". Said Lily

The two girls found the cabin and looked around the room where about ½ the prefects were. They were a little early and still waiting for others to come.

"Hey Remus." Greeted Lily. "You're Head Boy right?"

"Nope, I'm prefect." Replied Remus simply.

"Hey I'm prefect, too" interrupted Alice.

"Cool, then I'll show where Gryffindor sits" Alice and Remus headed towards the sitting leaving Lily alone and clueless.

"Hey Evans" said a familiar cocky voice, but nowhere in sight, until he spun around in his chair.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter" questioned a frustrated Lily. " I have a speech to make and unless you can tell me who the head boy is, then get out of my way."

"Ok" he replied with one of his famous smiles that made Lily sick, but plenty of other girls melt. He ran his hand through his already messy hair, his signature motion.

"Ok? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lily, her temper rising.

"I mean what do you want to make the speech on, Beautiful?" asked James teasingly.

"POTTER! SHUT UP!" screamed Lily.

"You'll probably want to see something." Said James and took something out of his pocket. "It says here I'm head boy".

"Yeah right. Let me see that" Lily grabbed the badge and fell silent.

"I'm gonna love this year." Said James leaning back in his chair.

Lily just stood there then pushed his chair farther back, causing him to fly backwards.

"Evans! What the hell was that that for?" asked a hurting James.

Lily didn't reply but simply walked away and went over the speech she was supposed to make.

James got up, rubbed his bruised back, and went over to Lily.

"We both have to make this speech and let's just get it over with." Said a solemn James.

Both of them went up, introduced themselves, and went over the rules that the prefects had to follow and the duties they were to perform.

After the prefects had left, Lily and James stayed back to clean up.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it, Evans." Asked James

"No"

"You know where you are staying in the castle, right?" asked James, his voice filled with mischief.

"Where" replied Lily with a slight fear.

"You'll find out a little later. Dumbly will tell us after the meal. Oh yea, we're meeting with him in his office after the feast and the password in Butterbeer.

"See ya later, Evans." Said James smiling happily.

Lily met Alice and Courtney in the Great Hall and began looking for her other best friend Katrina.

"Lily!" called a raven-haired Gryffindor. She was a tiny girl, only 5'0, but very powerful when she got too mad. That was one of the things she and Lily had in common. Ironically she was James' cousin. The only thing they had in common was Quidditch. She was Chaser and James was Beater and Captain for the last 3 years.

"Hey!" yelled Lily rushing to her favorite friend and giving her a giant hug.

"Soo, head girl. Special privileges and I just happen to be best friends with you…" said Katrina mischievously.

"Maybe…we'll talk about that later". Replied Lily.

They all caught up, talking about their summers and Lily could tell Katrina was somewhat different.

Lily pulled her aside to question her little friend herself.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" answered Katrina innocently.

"There's something different about you. Spill"

"Well", started Katrina looking at her feet. " I spent two weeks at Aunt Marie and Uncle Chris's house this summer. And I kinda have a crush on somebody."

"How badly? Who!" whispered Lily excitedly.

"Really bad. And the guy is, umm, well, ya know….errrr…."

"WHO!"

"MMMMM" mumbled Katrina

"WHO!"

"MMMM" mumbled Katrina

"WHO!" yelled Lily, shaking Katrina

"Sirius."

"WHAT!" cried Lily in disbelief.

"Hey Evans!" called James from behind her. " We're gonna be late for our meeting."

Lily had no choice but to go with James, but glanced her friend a last disbelieving face.


	2. Love and Hate

Lily, still in shock from Katrina's news, silently followed James to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey Evans. Why are so quiet?" asked James curiously

"No reason". Replied Lily, a little dazed.

"Oh come on, by now you should be yelling at me for getting in your business and blah blah blah". Said James

"I'm really not in the mood" said Lily tiredly.

"You know, I do have a right to know since it is my cousin, and from your reaction of your conversation, something is wrong". Stated James intelligently.

"Let's just say it's nothing you need to know about".

"But it does involve me, right?" asked James getting nosier

"I guess so."

"But not me directly, but it involves Katrina and someone around me." Said James getting closer to the truth

"Yea"

"Oh I GOT IT! Damn I'm good!"

"What? How in Merlin's name do you think that you have figured out what your cousin secretly told me?" asked Lily fearfully

"Well, lovely," said James putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. "You said it involved my dear cousin Katrina and someone close to me. She and Remus are too good of friends, I hate to say it but Peter is horribly ugly, and Sirius may just be quite attractive."

Lily pushed his arm off her shoulders and remained speechless.

"I may act stupid, Evans, but I'm actually pretty smart if I choose to be."

Lily gave a dry laugh and started walking faster.

"You know, Katrina won't want Sirius to know about this little crush. And you are the only person she told it to…"

"What do you want Potter?" Lily demanded angrily.

"Well Evans, what do you think I want?" James replied smiling at her.

"I'm not going out with you, if that's what you mean." Lily stopped walking and stared him straight in the face.

"I'm not asking for something as big as that" said James coming a little closer. "I just simply want a kiss".

"That's a broad definition, Potter." Answered Lily.

"True, True. Maybe about two minutes. What about it Evans?" asked James teasingly.

"I'll think about it. Until then you have to promise not to tell Sirius or you'll never ever get anything from me." Warned Lily.

"Wouldn't risk it."

They were now at Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer". They both said at once.

They quickly walked up the staircase, knowing they were a little late.

"Ah, there you are. Nice of you two to join me." Said Dumbledore happily.

"There are some arrangements you must know." Said the old man flicking his wand to pull of two chairs. "You are responsible for arranging all school functions, Hogsmeade trips, school activities, and so forth. Also you will be sharing the Head's Dorm with the painting of the drunk man this year. The password is Mystery. I'll have"

"I know where it is." Interrupted James.

"I thought you would, Mr. Potter. Well that's all for now, have a good night." Said Dumbledore as the two 7th years showed themselves out.

"Where is our room?" asked Lily.

"On the 3rd floor, just follow me". James led her up a series of stairs until they came to a portrait of a fat drunk man.

"Mystery". Said James and the door swung open.

The common room was decorated all in red and gold with a large fireplace and many places to sit. It was about twice the size of the regular common room. Lily entered the room with her name on it.

Her room had a canopy bed with two oak dressers and was decorated in a dark red color. She opened the door to see a huge bathroom with a large shower, two sinks, a Jacuzzi bath, a toilet, a huge mirror with lights around it, meant for her, plenty of cabinet space, and James Potter staring right at her.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Lily.

"Follow me." Lily followed him through a door leading to a room similar to hers, but decorated in a deep green. "Look's like we're bath buddies." Said James amusingly.

Lily sighed and went back to her room and fell face down onto her large bed.

"Nice place we got here." Said James, obviously trying to make an effort to start a conversation.

"Let's get some things straight, Potter. When I'm in the bathroom, you DO NOT COME IN. When I am sleeping, I do not want to wake up to some new hairstyle, any new clothes, or new makeup that doesn't come off my face. Get it? Got it? Good."

"Look Evans, sorry to tell you, but you're not that much fun to prank anymore. As a House, we have our own rivals" said James arrogantly.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't involve me and don't do it in front of me". Agreed Lily.

"Ok, well the Slytherin's need a new welcome back don't they?" asked James mischievously.

"I cannot get over how fucking clueless you are! You are so immature! That's why I don't like you! You are too arrogant and you are stupid enough to say it around me!" Lily shoved him out of her room, locked the door and started to scream into her pillow.

A deep realization then hit James like a bullet. To get Lily, he needed to act…nicer. Or just not as bad.

He knocked on her door, "Lily, I'm sorry." He didn't get a reply, so decided that she needed some time to cool off, so he headed to bed.

The next morning after breakfast, Lily and James showed their friends their dorm and new rooms.

Lily and James didn't speak at all that morning and left James miserable.

"Oh my god Lily! This is so cool!" exclaimed Katrina.

"I can't believe you get this place to yourself!" said Alice

"You got any chunky munky ice cream? Said Courtney hastily. Alice looked annoyed, Katrina sighed, and Lily shook her head.

"Guys, why is nobody answering me?" asked Courtney.

"We worked with you last year to keep your weight down. You were doing so well! And now over one summer you gain all of it back and you want us to sit back and let it happen?" demanded Alice.

"It is my body, and I did not ask for your advice!" screamed Courtney and left the dorm.

"What's up her ass?" asked Sirius with a smirk on his handsome face. Sirius was one of the two best looking guys at Hogwarts. He, along with James was 6'2. He had long shaggy black hair down to his shoulders and a great body along with James because of their rigorous Quidditch practice.

"Nothing, Dickhead!" exclaimed Alice, also leaving the room.

"What's wrong with Alice?" asked Remus worriedly.

"She just got in a fight with Courtney" replied Lily sadly.

"Maybe I should go see if she's ok." Remus got up and left the three remaining marauders.

"What could've made Courtney so mad?" squeaked Peter.

"You don't wanna know." Said Lily taking a seat.

"Oh come on, tell us Lilykins" said Sirius teasingly. He turned his head, only to see James giving him a warning glare.

"I giving you one more warning, Black." Annoyed, Lily crossed her legs and started to stare away.

"Courtney wanted ice cream. And Alice told her she was getting too fat." Answered Katrina simply.

"Oooo" mumbled James.

"What? I don't see a problem with Courtney. She's perfect." Said Peter hurriedly getting up and trying to catch up to Courtney.

"They're gonna have the next generation of obesity." Sighed Sirius

"What the hell is wrong with you guys. Everyone is obsessed with weight! Weight isn't everything! There's plenty more to a person, but I doubt you two would know anything about that." Scolded Lily.

"Hey? What did I do?" complained James.

"Fine, not you. But stupid over here is still guilty." Concluded Lily.

James had a satisfied look on his face and remained silent.

"We gotta get to class" said Katrina looking at the clock.

The four all grabbed their books and headed to Potions. After that class, they all had a free period and Lily found herself right next to James.

"Soo, have you decided?"

"Decided what?" asked a confused Lily.

"About yesterday, what you didn't want me to tell and I made an offer." Stated James simply.

"And you will promise not to tell anyone about it after I…"

"Not a soul." Replied a happy James.

Lily looked around and saw a broom closet. "Let's just get this over with" she sighed.

"As you wish". Said a relaxed James.

They both went into the broom closet and shut the door.

James leaned down and met Lily's lips, then pushed his tongue into her mouth. Surprisingly, she didn't hold back and found her hands going through his hair. His were slowly going up her back and back down, and stayed in that area, afraid of scaring her off if he went anywhere else.

A few minutes later James hands went elsewhere, but Lily only kissed him harder. Three minutes later, Lily's shirt was halfway up, James' glasses had flung somewhere nearby, her hair was knotted, his was messier than before, but they continued.

10 minutes later, totaling their makeout session to 20 minutes, Lily stopped the kissing as reality hit her. She quickly pulled away, grabbed her potion book and ran out of the closet and down the hallway, leaving a muffled James behind.


	3. Confrontation

During her free period, Alice went down to the library, only to be trailed by Remus.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess I should talk to Courtney and apologize or something. I was a little harsh." Admitted Alice.

"Ok. That's cool." Said Remus

"Wait. Who told you about my fight?" asked Alice accusingly.

"Hey, I was just sitting there when you stormed out of the room. I don't know anything and probably don't want to." Said Remus, backing off.

"That's one of the goods things about you." Complimented Alice.

"What?"

"That you stay out of other people's business when other people, aka Sirius, don't." said Alice shyly.

"Oh, well we gotta get to Transfiguration. Let's go". Said Remus, turning his head away blushing.

Meanwhile, Katrina was in the Great Hall when Sirius walked over.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I'm bored. Let's do something". Said Sirius anxiously.

"Ok, what do you wanna do?" smiled Katrina.

"Well, we're in the a place with food and we're in a place with food. Let's have an eating contest." Exclaimed Sirius.

"I doubt I can beat you." Admitted Katrina.

"I'll go easy". Smirked Sirius.

"Ok." The two went up, got lunch and brought it back to the table, ending up sitting across from one another.

On their plates was mashed potatoes, peas, stuffing, and onion rings.

"Ready?" asked Sirius teasingly

"Always". Smirked Katrina.

"One, two, three!" yelled Sirius as they dug into their meals viciously.

Unknowingly behind her was a horrified Courtney. She whacked Katrina on the shoulder, stopping her binging.

"You guys are such damn hypocrites! You tell me I'm eating bad, but in a few months, you'll be just like me!" accused Courtney.

"WET DE MIYNRT'' said Katrina.

"I'm not even going to try to even talk to you!" cried Courtney and ran out of the room.

As soon as Alice swallowed, she got up from the table.

"We'll have a rematch later, Sirius". Said Katrina sighing.

"Yea, we'll have a fair one without any interruptions." Said an annoyed Sirius staring into the direction Courtney left.

"Look, she's just upset." Tried Katrina.

"Even I wouldn't do something like that over something so stupid to my friends." Admitted Sirius.

Katrina smiled and gathered her books. "I'll see ya later".

"See ya" called Sirius as Katrina ran down the hall.

In Transfiguration, Lily sat on the far end of the classroom, trying to stay away from James. She was the only one in the classroom so far, because she was so early. Class was to start in 10 minutes. Lily was still collecting herself when she heard footsteps.

"Lily" called a familiar desperate voice. Lily listened with wide eyes and then hid in the corner closet full of old spell books.

She heard James enter the classroom and put his books on a desk far away from hers. She listened intensively as he walked closer to her hiding spot. Fortunately, she had covered herself in a pile of books.

"Lily?" said James as he opened the closet.

James sighed and left the door open and went back to his desk, and began running his finger through his muffled hair.

A little later, other student began to come in, but Professor Staples hadn't. She still remained covered in dust until she heard some little footsteps that were original to the professor.

Lily got up, brushed the dust off herself and went back to her desk. She looked around backwards to see James staring at her oddly in surprise. He was right next to the doorway and hadn't seen her at all.

After class, Lily stayed behind talking to her teacher, trying to escape James.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are still here. Do you need to talk with me about anything?" asked the little woman.

"No, Professor." Answered James as he walked out, but remained right out of the classroom.

Professor Staples always favored Lily and was worried why she was acting so strangely.

"What is wrong today, Miss Evans?"

"Nothing to much, but I need to avoid somebody." Admitted Lily.

"Is that someone Mr. Potter?" asked the professor knowingly.

"Yes". Said Lily with a forced smile.

"I'm not going to ask much else, but I am going to help you, my dear." She said and left the room, walking up to James.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to see something down on the 2nd floor. Seeing that you're head boy."

James looked at Lily once more then preceded to follow the small woman down the hall.

Lily sighed and went to her next classes, none of which had James in them.

A moment later Courtney stood glaring at her.

"Why are you mad this time?" sighed Lily.

"You are acting like a total bitch! James probably wants to tell you something about me but you are just avoiding him to keep us apart!" she screamed

"What?" asked Lily, bewildered.

"Stop acting like a dumbass! He wants to tell you he likes me! I know the way he looks at me!"

It took Lily few moments to let the situation sink in about what Courtney was thinking.

Lily calmly said, "I agree. He looks at you in digust." Lily did a fake smile and shoved right past her.

Afterwards, she went to Alice's dorm to do her homework. She didn't show up for dinner, but Alice ended up bringing something up for her anyway.

"Hey Katrina, where's Lily" asked James, scanning the room.

"No idea." Answered Katrina, lying to her favorite cousin, while also staring right over her left shoulder.

"I know when you're lying. You're always really obvious." Said James

"Look, all I know is that she isn't here and has a reason for not being here that I haven't learned about yet." Replied Katrina honestly.

"Fine."

"Hey Prongs, worried about Lily dear _again?"_ asked Sirius

"Shut it, Padfoot" replied a frustrated James

"Hey Potter, you wanna go again for a rematch?" asked Sirius playfully.

"You're on. One two three!" they both dug in ferociously.

James and Remus watched amusingly and anxious to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…Sirius!" exclaimed Remus as he watched Sirius do a little victory dance.

"I get you later, Black." Said Katrina, being a good loser.

"Whatever you say, but today, let me enjoy my victory!" cried Sirius

Katrina sighed and went to find Lily.

She walked up the to girls' dorm to find Lily piling her books back up.

"Finished?" asked Katrina

"Yup."

"What's wrong?" asked Katrina worriedly

"Today something happened that I didn't want to happen and know I'm confused with myself about whether I like this guy or not. And that's all you're gonna get out of me." Declared Lily.

"Let's see." Said Katrina thinking. "You kissed a guy, kisses always confuse people, and you really kissed him by the look of your hair. You are miserable right now and weren't at dinner because you are really confused…Lily likes James! Lily likes James!" exclaimed Katrina.

"SHHHH! Not so loud!" stopped Lily. "How did you? Why? Who told? Damn you're family's good." Exasperated Lily.

"Why my family?" asked Katrina.

"To tell you the whole truth, James kinda figured out that you liked Sirius without me telling him. And to get your cousin to keep quiet, I said I would kiss him for two minutes. Turns out to be 20 minutes with a lot of feeling up, and then I sprint outta there without an explanation" said Lily close to tears.

"Lily, you didn't have to do that for me." Said Katrina.

"But you're my best friend and I didn't want you to be embarrassed" sobbed Lily. "And now I have no idea what to do. I never have liked James before, even as a friend. And he's probably laughing arrogantly saying he finally got me!" sobbed Lily.

"No, no. He's like a miserable puppy. He hasn't even told Sirius! Eventually he will, but he's just really confused." Reassured Katrina.

"What do I do? I don't if I like him, but I made out with him. That was so wrong!" admitted Lily.

"You just need time to think. How about you stay the night in our dorm? We'll sort this thing through." Said Katrina comfortingly

After dinner, James and the marauders crashed in the boys' dorm, as an intervention for James.

"Ok, Jamesie, something's wrong with you. Tell us." Said Sirius plopping on his bed.

"Nothing." Snapped James.

"Prongs, something is different about you. Wonder why you're here yet?" asked Remus calmly.

"An intervention?" accused James.

"Exactly." Squeaked Peter.

"Let me guess, it was Padfoot's idea, and Moony locked me in." said James expectantly.

"Exactly. So get it over with" insisted Sirius.

"Fine. Today I kissed Lily." Admitted James quietly.

"You got Evans? Then why aren't ya happy, Prongsie?" asked Sirius slightly concerned.

"She ran off."

"Oh, how long did you kiss her? Was it good? What did it taste like?" said an anxious Peter.

"Who are you Wormtail and what the hell happened to you?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Nothing." Muttered Peter.

"I kissed her for about 20 minutes and kinda felt her up a little, but not to much to scare her off. And besides, I had been doing it for a few minutes before she left." Said James confusingly.

"Maybe she just hit reality." Reasoned Remus.

"Maybe…" sighed James.

As for the girls' dorm.

"YOU WHAT!" exclaimed Alice.

"Don't be so loud. Lily's upset enough." Scolded Katrina.

"I'm right here, you know" snapped Lily.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Alice.

"I just need some more time to think".

Lily laid down on the extra bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning after everyone had gotten ready, the girls headed down the staircase into the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Katrina and Alice were all squashed on a couch when they heard the laughter of Sirius.

"Damn Prongsie, liven up!" was all they heard before Lily went into panic mode. She struggled to get up and then sprinted out of the room just so James could see the redhead.

"Lily!" cried James chasing after her, but far behind. She ran down the hall and into a closet where James eventually gave up and went to breakfast.

For the next class days, she avoided James at all meals and sat far away from him at all classes. Before they knew it, Friday was over and people were beginning to question when a Hogsmeade visit would be.

Lily needed to go into her Heads' dorm to collect some clothes for the weekend. She looked around every corner and said the password, watching the door slowly open.

To her relief James was nowhere in sight. She sighed, stepped in the common room and strolled in the direction of her room.

Before entering her room, she warmed her hands by the fire and looked up to see James across the room, closing his door behind him Before she could hide, he turned around and slowly stepped towards her.

"Lily" he said cautiously. "We really do need to talk about a few things"

Lily slowly backed away and rushed to her room. Before actually reaching it, a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Lily, can we just talk?" asked James pleadingly.

Lily remained silent and realized she really did like James and then shook her head.

"Well, I'm not letting go." Replied James slowly pulling her back to the fireplace.

"What do you want?" said Lily finally.

"Well besides what we need to talk about, I scheduled a Hogsmeade trip for next weekend."

"That's fine. Now let me go." Lily demanded.

"No. I'm not done. Why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." Said Lily

"You're obviously lying." Smiled James.

"Ok, fine. I have been avoiding you." Admitted Lily.

"Ok, now can I ask why?"

"Ummm, well, ya see, that's a good question, it was, well, ya know, because, because, of, ummm, errr,"

"Lily" said James firmly.

She stared right back at him with teary emerald eyes. He gently took his thumb and wiped one of her tears and then began to kiss her.

She, surprisingly, kissed back. Before long, they were on the couch making out. Unbeknownst to them, a girl stood watching behind them, in horror and rage.


	4. Arguments

Courtney felt so betrayed at the moment that she saw her best friend and her the guy she was practically in love with, making out.

She had told Lily the day before that she thought James liked her and made it clear she really liked James. Even if they had gotten into a fight, was that any reason to go behind your friend's back like that?

"I can't believe you!" cried Courtney with tears streaming down her face.

First James reluctantly pulled away from Lily and leaned upwards to see what the noise was.

"Courtney?" cracked Lily, out of breath. James got off from on top of her and let Lily pull herself together and face her upset friend.

Courtney, on the other hand, didn't care now if James knew if she liked him or not. She was too upset and angry that the friend she would expect the least betrayed her.

"I can't believe you!" Screamed a crying Courtney, "You were my best friend and the person I would least expect to do this!"

" Me! What are you talking about? I know nobody would expect me to make out with James Potter, but how the hell would this be betraying you?" yelled Lily back.

"You remember before! You're not stupid, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Lily took a minute and then remembered the class where Courtney was yelling at her to stop avoiding James. Then she realized what Courtney was talking about.

"I'm sorry Courtney, I truthfully didn't grasp what you were talking about yesterday." Apologized Lily softly.

"You just think I should just forget it. But I would always give you some of my attention even if I was having the worst day of my life. That's what friends do! They care and support each other! Something you obviously don't know what to do!" Courtney turned around to head out, but was stopped by the arrival of the group.

"What's going on now?" asked Katrina worriedly by looking at Courtney's tears.

"You guys wanna know what's going on?" snapped Courtney. "I'll tell you. A few days ago I came to Lily saying I really liked James. I thought he liked me, but obviously not. Then I walk in here to apologize to Lily, but find her making out with James on the couch."

James stood with his mouth wide open surprised with the news.

Sirius was trying to contain a laugh, Katrina and Remus looked worried, and Alice and Peter looked mad.

"I already said I was sorry and was trying to explain that I didn't realize how Courtney felt!" yelled Lily in her defense.

"Ok, can we please stop yelling." Complained Katrina.

"Courtney, Lily didn't understand. Can we please just get over this." Pleaded Katrina.

"Katrina, how would like it if I did that with Sirius. You would be completely vengeful." Said Courtney in a sarcastic voice.

Katrina blushed a bright red, but then unleashed her anger. She was usually a calm person, but didn't like when people embarrassed her.

"Look, you frigid bitch, get over yourself because no one cares about your petty little problems. You're like a little maggot that clings to annoying things that everyone hates!" yelled Katrina stomping off to Lily's room.

Sirius was silent during Katrina's scolding, but now looked angry.

"Bloody hell girl, I have never seen a worse friend." Said Sirius, heading to James' dorm.

Courtney had even more tears after receiving the harsh treatment.

"Courtney, it was a mistake." Said Alice.

"Will you all stop defending that bitch!" screamed Courtney pointing at Lily,

"That is where I draw the line. Do not insult her like that when you're the bitch!" yelled Alice shoving Courtney.

"Guys, don't fight." Warned Remus.

Just as Alice turned her head back around, she punched Alice right in the face, giving her an instant black eye.

For a moment everyone was silent until Alice punched Courtney in her eyes twice and then the stomach.

"Hold on!" Remus grabbed Alice's waist to restrain her and pulled her backwards. "Go away you fat tub!" Alice yelled.

Peter rushed to Courtney to help her up, but she shoved him away.

"I don't need your help, you little rat!"

Peter was taken aback by her insult.

"Do not insult the only person that may be somewhat on your side!" yelled Remus defensively.

"I'm out of his league and he should back off!"

Alice gave a dry laugh. "You wish, fatty."

"Well, let's see whose may be on my side." Replied Courtney calmly. "James?"

James was over by the couch when he walked up beside Lily and slid an arm around her waist.

"Get out." He said simply.

"What!" she screamed

"I said, GET OUT!"

Courtney looked horrified to see James acting like this, but just rushed out of the room through the portrait .

Peter looked devastated and slumped over.

"Don't worry about her, Wormtail. She's just a bitch." Said James

"I'm just gonna go back to the room." Sighed Peter and left the room.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework in the library." Said Alice.

"Oh no you aren't. Let's go see Pomfrey about that eye." Said Remus knowingly.

"Fine, you win. Let's go."

Remus extended his arm out like a gentlemen and Alice joined it. They both walked out leaving the new couple behind.

"That was…awkward." Said James breaking the silence. Sensing that she was upset, he led her over to her dorm and then let go of her waist.

"Until our next interesting meeting, my lady." Farewelled James, opening her room door.

Lily grinned tiredly, blushed, and entered her room to see Katrina crying on her pillow.

"Hey Kat, what's wrong?" asked Lily, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe she said I liked him. I wanted to tell him myself and later. I really like him and wanted to do in a better way than she just did." Sobbed Katrina. "I hate her."

"Look on the bright side," tried Lily. "Now he knows and he did defend you as soon as you left."

"He did?" asked Alice, perking up

"Yea." Said Lily brightly.

"I just don't want to talk to him about it yet." Said Katrina wiping her puffy eyes.

In James' room;

"I can't believe she likes you." Said a shocked James.

"She's my little cousin. My very little cousin."

"Yea, Prongs, but she's hot and really fun just to be around." Said Sirius drifting off.

"Paddy, wake up," said James whacking him on the side of his head. "I don't exactly like you saying how hot my cousin is. She's like my little sister!"

"Sorry Prongsie, but do you mind if I ask her out?" said Sirius full of hope in his voice.

"I don't know." Sighed James and sat down.

"Oh come on, you know I'm a good guy." Pleaded Sirius.

"Fine. But if you hurt her at all…" warned James

"Got it."


	5. Makeups

Sirius ran quickly out of James' dorm into the common room and put his ear on Lily's door to see what was going on inside.

He heard some girly laughter and then footsteps to the door. Afraid of getting caught, he lunged towards the couch and stared into the fire.

"Hey Sirius." Said Lily.

"Hey." He replied turning his head around to greet them.

"What's James doing?" asked Lily a little nervously.

"I honestly don't know. But I know he's in his room still recovering from shock." Sirius grinned.

"From what? The whole argument?"

"No, little Lily, from the fact that you granted my best friend a very enjoyable kiss." Said Sirius amusingly.

"Oh." Replied Lily blushing.

"You ok, Potter?" asked Sirius after seeing her red eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said looking away.

"You know, Evans, you should go have a little chat with Jamesie." Sirius suggested.

"Maybe later," Lily said reluctantly.

"Oh come on. He's miserably confused." Said Sirius knowingly.

"Katrina, you look cold." He said worriedly as he noticed her shivering.

"It's just a little chilly in here." She replied as an excuse.

"A little? Your teeth are chattering. Come get closer to the fire." Suggested Sirius with his famous little half-way smile.

Katrina looked over at Lily and then took a seat across from Sirius when James walked in.

"Look, Padfoot. You can go out with my cousin, but please do not kiss her right in my common room." James snapped.

Katrina turned a bright red and Sirius gave James a harsh glare.

"Nevermind". James mumbled obviously getting the message. "Hey Lily, why don't you and I go talk in my room over there." He motioned for her to follow.

Lily, being as shaken up as she was, stared at the ground, until she saw James motion to Sirius and his cousin.

"Oh, ok". She walked slowly to his room where he closed the door.

"What did James mean by what he just said?" asked Katrina nervously.

"Oh that, I was just talking to him about something." Replied Sirius.

"What about?"

"Well, it was about asking you out." Sirius blushed just a little.

"Why did you want to talk to James?" she asked.

"Because you're his favorite cousin and you know how protective he is of you". Replied Sirius softly looking into her eyes.

"Are you gonna ask me?" replied Katrina grinning.

"Well…" said Sirius as he leaned in and began kissing her. He stopped only for a moment. "what do you say?"

Katrina kissed him right back, "Sure". That was the last word before they began kissing more deeply.

In James' room, Lily stood nervously in front of him avoiding eye contact.

"So, do you think you'll still be friends with Courtney?" asked James trying to start a conversation.

"Probably. She needs people. She can be a really good friend, but is sometimes so clingy." Complained Lily, sitting on James' bed.

He walked up to her and took a seat beside her. "You know, you're a great person no matter what anyone says". He said comfortingly.

She looked up at him, considering he was almost a foot taller than her, stared at him for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Thanks. You're not that bad yourself, Potter" she teased pushing him a little.

A few minutes later it hit her that she may lose one of her best friends from the 1st year of Hogwarts. They had met the first day in the Great Hall.

"_Hello. I'm Courtney Summerly." Greeted a little chunky girl._

"_I'm Lily. Lily Evans." Smiled back a little red haired first year._

_Courtney took a seat beside her. "Where are you from?" _

"_Originally, I was born in Chieti, Italy, but moved right to London." Replied Lily. "I really want to look somewhat Italian, but never followed my mother's looks."_

"_Oh, I'm from Kent." _

"_Nice to meet you Courtney Summerly from Kent." Said Lily as they began their meal._

Lily began to have tears form in her eyes and leaned against James. "I really don't want to lose her. We've been best friends for so long." Said Lily as she began to cry on James' shoulder.

He put his hand around her shoulder and stroked her hair back. After about half an hour, Lily pulled herself together and stood up.

"Are you ok now?" asked James worriedly.

_He's so cute when he does that._ _No, don't think that. He's James Potter. He's cocky, annoying and a bully. But he was so nice today and respectful. I'll just give it more time._

"I'm alright. Remember we left Katrina alone with Sirius for like thirty minutes. We should check up on them." Suggested Lily and headed to the door but noticed something on the ground.

She picked it up and realized it was of the many rubber bracelets Courtney always wears.

"How did this get in here?" asked Lily staring downwards.

"I have no idea." Replied James confused.

"It's Courtney's." said Lily shaking her head.

James softly grabbed her shoulders and turned her in his direction. She sighed sadly, while James stroked her hair out of her face and then kissed her on the forehead. She put the bracelet down and opened the door.

The two walked into their common room to find Katrina and Sirius passionately making out on the couch.

"SIRIUS!" James bellowed, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

Sirius leapt off of Katrina looking all muffled up. "Oh, sorry about that mate." Said Sirius nervously.

Katrina got up and looked angry.

"Do it somewhere else!" James yelled furiously.

"James, I am a big girl and can take care of myself!" argued Katrina.

"No you're not if you can't even control yourself for twenty minutes!"

"I can make my own decisions!" yelled Katrina in protest.

While the family fought, Lily and Sirius watched blankly.

"Look, I won't do that in front of you again. I promise, Prongs." Begged Sirius.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled scaring him into the corner.

Lily observantly watched and then walked over next to James and then stood on her tiptoes and pulled him into a deep kiss when he was in the middle of arguing.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and breaking the kiss off a minute later.

"Why did you?" he asked confused but happy.

"It was the only way to make you shut up." Replied Lily teasingly walking out of his grip.

"Padfoot, get out of here." Sighed James as a shooken Sirius sprinted from the room.

"We're not done James". Said Katrina angrily.

"Yes, you are" corrected Lily.

"Fine. But don't but into my life again." She said accusingly at James.

"Come on Katrina." Said Lily motioning towards her room.

Katrina walked into her room and Lily followed giving James a quick smile before she was out of sight of him.


	6. Realizations

"Damn him to Merlin, I hate when he does this!" shouted Katrina angrily as she stomped into Lily's room.

"He's always been like this. It's no surprise." Said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Will you shut up?" snapped her best friend. "How come you get to make out with James when Sirius and I can't be alone without a chaperone?"

"Your like his little sister." Explained Lily.

"I don't want to be!" yelled Katrina, flinging herself onto the bed. "I've barely had any boyfriends and now that I have one, which happens to be his best friend, he still goes insane!" complained Katrina.

"I guess you could seriously talk to him" muttered Lily.

"You know as well as I that will never work." Corrected Katrina.

"Sorry about your problem, but I know out of all people. Look at me. How many boyfriends have I had, when, and why?" asked Lily.

"You've had 3 boyfriends, all during summer and because James would always threaten anyone who wanted to go out with you."

"See? I was always the girl without a date to all the dances because every guy was afraid James would come and beat him up." Said Lily sadly.

"Well, we always had a good time." Said Katrina

"Yea, but at least you sometimes had dates. I have never had a date to a dance. And I've only danced with the Muggle guys at clubs, but nowhere else." Sighed Lily.

"You know, we gotta have a girls night out with no guys following us and no one there to tag along." Suggested Katrina.

"Perfect! And we can go out this Saturday because the class is going to Hogsmeade. I doubt even the guys know where the club is." Said an excited Lily.

Later;

It was Saturday morning and the girls were finding the perfect outfits to wear for clubbing. Alice, Katrina, and Lily were all in her room, packing their clothes in bags.

They would all try to be as conservative as possible until nighttime.

During the day, Lily would wear a light blue turtleneck with dark jeans and brown clogs. Katrina put on a pink t-shirt with light ripped jeans, and Alice slipped on a green cami, a brown jacket, and some classic style jeans.

The girls went to the common room to make sure they had everything packed when the boys came charging into the room.

"Hey" said James doing a quick check-up glance at Katrina then stared at Lily.

"You won't be seeing much today, Potter." Said Lily teasingly.

"You still look beautiful" complimented James while Lily blushed.

Remus walked over beside Alice and complimented her on her hair when Katrina sat down next to Sirius.

"What are you guys doing today?" asked Katrina.

"Just walking around, Three Broomsticks, and maybe more crap from Zonko's" replied Sirius.

"What are you girls doing today?" asked James curiously.

"We're just going to go shopping." Replied Alice simply.

"Well, we gotta go now." Said Remus looking at the time.

They all headed out they said their good-byes in the courtyard, but then realized their hotel rooms were next door from each other.

"We're gonna have fun tonight!" cried Sirius at the good news.

"Watch it Padfoot." Warned James.

"Calm down, Jamesie Boy."

"Yeah, James, loosen up." Whispered Lily in his ear seductively leaving James shocked.

"When will you be back?" Remus asked the girls.

The three looked at each other with strange faces and then Katrina spoke up.

"Not till late."

"How late?" questioned James in a deeper voice.

"We're big girls James. We can take care of ourselves." Said Katrina

"We really have no idea." Answered Alice

"Then where are you going?" asked James

"That is for us to know and you to not find out." Smiled Lily coyly.

The girls then turned around and headed for the nearest clothes store.

"You really know how to shut him up, don't you?" asked Alice.

"Sure do." Answered Lily proudly.

Later that night, the girls went into a bathroom near the club and changed their outfits.

Lily put on a black halter-top, silver hoops, a ripped light denim mini, mini skirt and black stilettos.

Katrina put on a silver halter-top, black hoops, a black mini, mini ruffly skirt, and silver stilettos.

Alice put on a shimmery blue cami, gold hoops, a dark denim mini skirt and black stilettos.

After the girls had completed their transformation, they all headed for make-up.

All put on black eyeliner and mascara with smoky eyes. Lily said a straightening hair charm, Katrina said a wavy hair charm, and Alice simply wore her straight hair naturally.

All together, the girls looked really hot and could turn any guys head.

"What would happen if James saw Lily right now?" asked Katrina.

"How about 50 boners and then fainting?" replied Alice.

"What would happen if James saw Katrina?" asked Lily slyly.

"How about a really big tower and never ever letting her out to see the light of day?" answered Alice giggling.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Said Katrina sarcastically.

"We're wasting time. Let's go!" cried Lily as they ran out.

They went to an alleyway and said "Butterbeer", when the hatch opened. The girls climbed in to see their favorite club filled with people.

"Perfect." They all said in unison.

"Let's go dance." Said Alice.

All the girls headed towards the center of the mosh pit and began dancing as slutty as a girl could dance. They rubbed up against random guys and attracted a little too much attention. Before they knew it, each had a little group around them, trying desperately to dance with them.

After an hour, the girls met up at the bar and had way too many shots of tequila.

It was the worst for Lily, but they were too drunk to stop her. Instead, they ordered a few rounds of barcardi, which was the worst for Katrina.

Not before long, they were back dancing for hours until, but knew never to leave until the last minute the club closed, just to be safe.

"You wanna go back to my place?" a tall blonde guy asked Lily.

"No, I'm just gonna dance!"

The girls received many of offers similar to these, but rejected them all until a guy went to see Katrina at the bar with another shot of barcardi.

"Hey hottie, you wanna go back to my place?" asked a tall brunette guy with light blue eyes.

"Are you hot?" asked Katrina, both drunk and flirty.

"Oh yea. Wanna go?" he said offering his hand.

"Sure. Let's go have some fun." The guy led Katrina out into the alley and off somewhere while the girls were still dancing and being felt up by random guys.

Around 4 a.m., many people left and Lily finally met up with Alice.

"Hey. Isn't that Katrina?" asked Lily looking vaguely at some girl that was leaving.

"I think so. Let's meet up with her back at the room, I think." Giggled Alice.

The girls stumbled into the hotel and found their way into their hallway and burst into song singing, "We Are the Champions!"

With all the racket, James and Remus ran into the hallway while Sirius was soundly sleeping.

"WHERE WERE…" was all James managed to say after he saw Lily.

Remus was speechless when he saw Alice approach him and start aggressively kissing him.

Lily slowly headed towards James and then pulled his hand into his room and shoved him onto a bed.

She sat on his lap and straddled his body with her legs and began kissing his neck while moving her body seductively.

Sirius just then hollered, "POOTINANNY!" and bolted upwards to see his friends having fun.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Screamed Sirius.

Just the Remus stopped the kiss and James put Lily beside him.

"Where's Katrina?" asked Sirius looking around worriedly.

"She was ahead of us and then poof, she gone." Said Alice, swaying in Remus' arms.

"What do you mean by poof?" asked James suddenly.

"She was ahead of us and we thought she would be at the hotel." Explained Lily giggling.

Sirius rushed to the girls' and found it empty.

"She's not in the room." Reported Sirius, and flinging the room key out the window.

"Oh shit." Muttered James.

"Oopsie." Said Lily softly


End file.
